1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus which includes a read means for performing an image data reading process.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a case where plural originals mixedly including color originals and black/white originals are copied, a user operates a color copying machine to print out all of the plural originals and thus obtains copies (or duplicates) mixedly including color pages and black/white pages.
On the other hand, the color copying machine needs longer time and higher cost for an image formation process as compared with those of a black/white copying machine. Thus, in the originals mixedly including the color originals and the black/white originals, it is desired for the black/white copying machine to print out only the black/white originals.
Therefore, in the case where the plural originals mixedly including the color originals and the black/white originals are printed out, it is thought to print out the black/white originals by the black/white copying machine and to print out the color originals by the color copying machine.
However, when the black/white originals are printed out by the black/white copying machine and the color originals are printed out by the color copying machine, the user has to previously divide the plural originals into the black/white originals and the color originals.
Then, if printout with the black/white copying machine and printout with the color copying machine are completed, the user has to return the plural originals divided into the black/white originals and the color originals to the former state. Especially, if the originals have no page number, or if there are numerous originals, it is difficult for the user to return them to the former state.
Further, in order to put recording sheets of paper (referred as recording sheets hereinafter) printed out from the black/white copying machine and recording sheets printed out from the color recording machine into one, the user has to appropriately insert the recording sheets output from one copying machine into the recording sheets output from the other copying machine, whereby it takes time and trouble.
As above, in the case where the plural originals mixedly including the color originals and the black/white originals are copied, the operation to be performed by the user is very complex, and such the operation gives the user annoyingness.